Remolino
by affy bp
Summary: Jasper estaba mas que intrigado. Podía sentir todos los sentimientos provenientes de cualquier persona que se le cruzara, sin embargo nunca ninguna lo había intrigado del modo en el que ella lo había hecho con ese remolino en el pecho.


**Disclaimer**: ¡Nada es mio!

**Summary**:Jasper estaba mas que intrigado. Podía sentir todos los sentimientos provenientes de cualquier persona que se le cruzara sin embargo ninguna lo había intrigado del modo en el que ella lo había hecho.

* * *

Jasper estaba mas que intrigado. Podía sentir todos los sentimientos provenientes de cualquier persona que se le cruzara sin embargo ninguna lo había intrigado del modo en el que ella lo había hecho.

Podía percibir mil sentimientos de ella. Era como un remolino de emociones explotando de su pecho. Variaban desde el rencor hasta la ansiedad, desde el amor hasta el odio. Era una total y contradictoria locura. Pero mas locura era que el se fijara tanto en ella.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-cuestiono ella ofendida, a la defensiva, como siempre.

Jasper no supo que decir. Sin darse cuenta la había estado mirando por largo rato y ahora se sentía entre avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo, sentimientos que debería controlar si no esperaba que ella también los sintiera.

-¿Sabias que yo puedo sentir lo que tu sientes verdad?-pregunto Jasper

-Si..¿Y?-volvió a preguntar la chica

-Hay veces en las que estar cerca de ti de verdad me vuelve loco Leah..-susurro Jasper intentando cerrar la boca de una buena vez.

Leah dio un paso para atrás alerta, no entendía a que se debía las palabras del chupasangre rubio pero lo averiguaría…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso sanguijuela?

-Que tus emociones son tan inestables como ningunas, en algunos momentos estas alegre, otros eres odiosa, a veces sientes rencor y miedo al mismo tiempo o fastidio y emoción. No digo que seas difícil de entender si no que jamás pensé que cabrían tantos sentimientos en alguien.

-¿Y eso en que te importa a ti?

Leah lo miro acusadora y Jasper bajo la mirada.

-No lo se, en nada supongo.

-Déjame sola..-pidió la morena dándole la espalda

Allí estaban de nuevo sus extrañas combinaciones emotivas. Jasper sentía olas de odio y fastidio mezcladas de fascinación, todo dirigido hacia el.

-¿Acaso tratas de jugar conmigo Leah Clearwater?-pregunto ofendido

-No

-¿Entonces porque demonios sientes todo esto a la vez?

-No es algo voluntario chupasangre, si fuera por mi estaría feliz todo el tiempo ¿Pero sabes? No se puede estar feliz todo el tiempo…La vida duele, la vida es dura…

-Lo se. No entiendo como haces para sentir todo eso y no explotar..

-Pienso en Sam-fue la simple respuesta de ella, respuesta la cual dejo paralizado al vampiro.

-¿El te hace sentir todo aquello?

-Si, el me hace sentir odio, rencor, dolor, miedo…

-Pero además te hace sentir cosas muy diferentes, alegría, ansiedad, amor…

-Así es..-dijo ella oprimiendo los puños-Porque a pesar de todo no lo dejare de amar así tan fácilmente, y a pesar de que lo aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas..-dio un suspiro-Una pequeña parte de mi se alegra que sea feliz con ella. Y se alegra también por Emily porque no pudieron haber encontrado mejor pareja ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera yo hubiera sido mejor para el que ella..

Jasper entendió de pronto millones de las dudas que tenia sobre los sentimientos de aquella muchacha de ojos oscuros.

-¿Aun te duele?

-Con toda el alma..

-¿Por eso te alejaste?-pregunto el acercándose

-Si, es lo mejor..

-¿Para ti?

-Para todos..

Leah levanto la mirada al cielo, era mas de medianoche y ella debería patrullar por lo menos varias horas mas.

-¿Acabo tu interrogatorio?-pregunto ella ruda

-Eso creo Leah. Gracias..

-¿Me agradeces? Ustedes los chupasangre son extraños.

-Te agradezco por que no te pusieras furiosa después de que me vi tan entrometido-admitió el rubio en un susurro

-Da igual.

Y Leah sabia que daba igual, que a veces era mejor hablar de lo que sentia que tener ese remolino en su pecho ¿Y quien mejor para hacerlo que Jasper Hale? El único que de verdad entendería lo que siente sin tener que decirlo.

Porque al final la herida seguía doliendo..una no puede ser fuerte todo el tiempo despúes de todo.


End file.
